


Cowed and Bewitched!

by StellunaArchanse



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: Backstab Fishing, Klopapier, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellunaArchanse/pseuds/StellunaArchanse
Summary: You are an undefeated duelist, but when a mysterious, strangely dressed warrior defeats you, your pride is stained and you must take vengeance. The one-sided rivalry takes a different turn, from both points of view.Trigger Warnings: Backstabs, Dishoner and Klopapier. Swearing too, I suppose. Completely wifi free though, that's a promise.





	Cowed and Bewitched!

It was another typical day in the Brotherhood of Blood for you. You look at your immaculate skin and smile grimly, not many could boast the same. Especially among the undead. You were one of the lost skilled duelists in the land, before Drangleic fell. Battles in the arena granted you opportunities to peer into other worlds, to take back what was once yours. It didn't last forever though, no one was making food or drink anymore, so each time you died of hunger or thirst you would have to hunt again. And you were undefeated, all falling to your elegant rapier. With a confident smile, you touch the statue and feel the familiar pull of the arena, promising a battle. 

\---

Your new opponent was... different. You have seen all sorts of madmen inside, some running with little or very strange gear, but none were quite as odd looking as the person in front of you. Upon their head was a mask, reminiscent of a Minotaur, cloaked in a purple robe that had a deep cut to the side to show off their ahem... prodigious thighs. Their feet were clad in stone and you couldn't make out their hands as the robe covered them. Their weapon of choice was an eastern blade, similar to the ones used by Alonne's knights. Well, this was a duel and you had your pride. Taking a deep bow, when you looked up the last thing you saw was a blade flying towards your face.

\---

How dare they! Did they have no honor? No dignity? To attack a warrior mid bow was dishonor of the highest order. Except maybe betraying and leaving your allies to die, not that you had done that. Definitely. Sure the loss didn't actually mean all that much since death in the arena was a mere setback, but still. There was no doubt in your mind now, they were a scoundrel and deserved to be treated as such. You wanted vengeance, so without delay you touched the statue and got ready to do battle.

\---

To your delight, it was the same person. While you couldn't be sure, you had felt the same aura as before. The gate in your room moving up, you give your belt of throwing knives one last check before looking up at the Great Arrow about to smash into your face.

\---

When will the indignities end!? Cowardly, underhanded trick after the other. So be it, some people would fight like bandits but with practically infinite tries, you were confident you would be able to adapt to all their gimmicks where your peerless swordsmanship would prevail. Eventually. Giving the stone a light tap, you enter the arena once more.

\---

This time, you were prepared for the arrow, smoothly ducking under the attack. Without missing a beat, you rush forwards with your blade at the ready. The bandit is already waiting for you, a large, stone hammer in their hands. Deciding to take the initiative, you dash forward and let your blade loose. They roll under your attack and you are left in a state of shock. Not about the fact that your attack was dodged, you had met plenty of nimble warriors in the past. Rather, you had caught an upskirt view and uh...

Nice.

Unfortunately your thoughts are cut short as an elbow smacks the back of your neck, dropping you to your knees and something heavy crushes the back of your skull.

\---

Well, that wasn't a total loss. After all, you had made them dodge ungracefully! Their impact with the ground had definitely damaged them with their heavy equipment. And they were definitely a shameless pervert, flashing you like that. You were prepared for that tactic now, victory was surely yours soon. ~~SLAMMING~~ Gently touching the stone, you enter the arena once more. Normally, you would hear either laughter or grumbling from the arena master at your ~~rough~~ gentle handling of the statue, but Titchy Gren was on vacation. Permanent vacation as the stress of managing the arena had overwhelmed the poor dear. Very, very unfortunate. 

\---

Victory was not yours soon. It had been many, many soons and you had yet to claim victory once. But you were getting closer, every few battles you would land more hits. Only just barely at first, but soon the battles were longer, more intense. Their style of combat had bewitched you and after studying their movements, you had begun to emulate them in order to level the playing field. Admittedly, the spinning took a little to get used to but now the others in the arena couldn't even touch you now, their movements so telegraphed that you could effortlessly sidestep their clumsy strikes. You had improved so much in so little time, though you wouldn't admit it (or anything really) to your rival, surpassing them had become your purpose in life. Each wound you suffered from their long, hard blades only drove you closer towards the climax of your rivalry, the duel where you would finally surpass your rival. The miscreant had even begun bowing to you now, though the first time it happened you tried to get a quick strike in. Naturally, it was dodged and you subsequently ate a stab in the back. You had started to enjoy the battles as they got more intense, for the time since you entered the arena, you were truly challenged. Pulled to greater heights in martial ability, and you still didn't know their name. You hadn't asked but doing so would kinda ruin the whole romance of it. Not that it was a romance. Not at all. Regardless, in the days you weren't at the arena, you had trained your body. Gradually, you swung your weapon faster, moved quicker and could attack continuously without tiring. You became at least 1.15 times the warrior you were before, and the dawn of the final duel had arrived. It was a long journey, and you couldn't help but feel that you would miss the current routine you had settled in to.

\---

From the outset of the duel, it was clear you now held the advantage. Your rival just could not keep up with the level of speed you had reached and even though they fought well, you had figured out their patterns. You slowly chipped away at them, your rapier seeing you through to the end. Eventually though, the constant attacking and sprinting left you winded and your assault came to a standstill. Through ragged breaths, you could see that your opponent was now on the verge of death. While you were catching your breath, they had swapped weapon sets to a large, rectangular wooden shield and spiked hammer. While shields were annoying, you had just the weapon for that, a flame enchanted mailbreaker to slice past even the strongest of blocks. Rushing forward with a desperate sprint, you thrust the dagger forward, seeking to claim the life of your rival. To your surprise, your stab is blocked head on by the shield. You had greatly underestimated the stability of the wooden shield and stagger from the shock of being halted and in that moment of weakness, the hammer strikes. Though it is only a glancing blow, the wound feels cold and you can realize that it is enchanted with some curse as all your equipment shatters. In your last few moments, you stare up into the unfeeling eyes of your opponent's mask as your body grows stiff and cold and just barely make out some words, the first you ever heard, 

"Fucking speeder smh."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I have ever written, which doesn't say very much honestly. Mostly written on mobile in a 1-2 hour period then edited for 5 minutes on a laptop. As an unsafe on blockguca once said, "Gott ist Tot."


End file.
